


she could feel lace

by beepollenkick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepollenkick/pseuds/beepollenkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is coerced into an "innocent" game of truth-or-dare after a bar outing with Mulder and Reyes. (College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she could feel lace

The residence was muggy and stale; the air hanging like damp, dirty sheets, blown by a hot summer wind. Fox Mulder's room in particular was especially rancid, as he had refused to open either of the 2 windows in his small living quarters, and had instead stuck masking tape x'es to the bottom right corners of both of them. A small fan buzzed tiredly atop a small, beaten-down side table that Dana Scully suspected he must have taken from the side of the road on garbage day.

She can't really believe that she's here, sitting in his putrid habitat, on his bed that probably hasn't been changed since he started the semester 2 months ago, and she had considered bailing if Monica Reyes wasn't sitting beside her. Scully had her positive company, her relaxing demeanor, and it almost made her forget about the filth in which she currently wallowed. Apart from the bed, the only other furniture was a small loveseat that sat pressed against the opposite wall. She guessed that was from another garbage shopping spree, as she was fairly certain Mulder did not own a cat, though the smell in the room suggested so.

The three of them, plus one John Doggett, had been out almost the whole night, using their last day of intersession week freedom as a celebratory excuse to drink. Scully wasn't quite as keen on alcohol as the others seemed to be, but she did partake of a couple beers from one of their communal pitchers that they ordered at the bar. They had been crammed in tight to a small booth at the back of the bar, and in all honestly, Scully couldn't wait for when she could un-stick her legs from the stiff bench and indulge in some refreshing, cool night air. She was almost thankful that Doggett had over-estimated his limit for alcohol, as he had made the walk back to the residences longer, in his inability to follow straight lines. Mulder, who had taken the brunt of the responsibility, had Doggett's arm wrapped over his shoulder as he escorted his bumbling companion to his room. Scully and Reyes followed a few paces behind them, keeping their own conversation quiet and secretive, giggling girlishly every few sentences. After depositing Doggett into bed, Mulder had somehow convinced the two into joining him in his room for continued socializing, before returning to their regular schedule the next day. Scully wished Doggett a silent prayer for his strength tomorrow.

And then here they were, in a humid, definitely male-inhabited sty, locked in an awkward silence. All three of them still a little buzzed, but not enough so that they may converse as easily as they had in the bar. Mulder was slumped on the couch, his gangly legs awkwardly draped in a nonchalant fashion, and his arm perching on the armrest to keep himself up. Scully had her legs tucked underneath herself so she sat atop her heels, with her hands pressed on her thighs to keep her skirt in place. Reyes was leaning back on her hands, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, swinging back and forth expectantly, waiting for a conversation to start or a game to be suggested. Reyes wasn't past playing a round or two of Truth-Or-Dare, admittedly. She was just cautious to bring it up for fear of making Scully uncomfortable. By her body language, she could tell Scully just wanted to be in her own dorm, relaxing before returning to class tomorrow.

Normally, Mulder enjoyed silence. He revelled in solidarity, but in the company of Scully and Reyes, he felt obliged to humour them with an attempt at social interaction. He had kept it no secret that he wanted them here; he had used more than his daily quota of enthusiasm to invite them over. Mostly he had tried to reason with himself that he needed a more substantial social circle, but he couldn't deny that having two attractive girls with him in his living space had been a fantasy for quite some time.

"So, who's up for some Pictionary?"

Reyes grinned and let out a small chuckle. Scully was less amused, but forced a small smile and rubbed her neck.

"I was thinking of a different game, actually," Reyes offered. Who would have thought an opportunity would have opened up so easily? She took the chance. "When's the last time either of you played a little teenage favourite called Truth-Or-Dare?"

Scully's head spun to look at Reyes in surprise. "Seriously?" she quipped. Her eyes were wide, her bright blue irises appearing dimmed by the poor lighting in the room. Reyes cursed Mulder silently.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Mulder said as he straightened himself up on the loveseat. He had expected to do all the coercing in this situation, but if both he and Monica were game for a little adult fun, Scully would hopefully, inevitably follow.

"I haven't done that since 7th grade," Scully groaned.

"Then I suppose once more wouldn't overdo it?"

"It's just a suggestion, Dana, it's completely fine if you don't want to."

Scully put her hands over her face in defeat. "Whatever," she sighed.

"That's the spirit." Mulder clapped his hands together. Perhaps it was too apparent that he was excited for this, but he didn't care. _The possibilities are endless,_ he thought. "In the spirit of good sportsmanship, why don't you go first then? Ask away."

Scully's left eyebrow raised in suspicion. She thought about daring Mulder to open a window, but she didn't want to make him think she was gonna play into his hands by asking him the first question. She took a safer approach.

"Reyes, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Reyes grinned.

The game continued relatively innocently, the three of them taking turns asking the inevitable, 'tell your most embarrassing story', and daring predictable actions for the others to laugh at. Mulder ended up doing the chicken dance down the corridor and back, and Scully and Reyes watched from the doorway, collapsing onto each other in laughter. Once the game had been broken in and the awkwardness dissipated, Mulder took a chance. He had been waiting since the game began, and didn't want to break out his question too soon, for fear the game would end by her disapproval.

"Scully, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm," he pretended to think of his question, which had already been loaded and ready to fire since turn 1.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?"

Scully cleared her throat. She was expecting this. Every man she'd ever come across had this thought in the back of his mind, and she'd given Mulder a silent kudos for hanging onto it so long. She'd expected this earlier in the game.

"Yep." She was trying to hastily move on to the next turn.

"What, no story? No lead-up?" Mulder protested.

"You didn't ask for one in your question."

"I dare you to tell the story."

Despite this being against the rules, and seeing as she had already taken her turn, she considered objecting. In all honesty, however, she just wanted the ordeal to be left alone. She obliged. "I'm bi. That's the story."

Mulder noticed the corners of Reyes' mouth upturn into a subtle, cheeky smile. This might end up being easier than he thought.

"Monica?" he started. She hid her smile as smoothly as she had donned it, and turned to look at him.

He darted his eyes in Scully's direction. "I dare you to make out with Scully."

"You didn't ask me if I wanted a dare," she said coyly, as one side of her mouth made its way into a flirtatious smirk.

"Fine," Mulder sighed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she giggled.

Mulder sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it. How much more perfect could this have gone? In this moment, he wanted to shower Reyes with affection for bestowing this moment upon him, but he wouldn't dare interrupt what was about to happen next.

Scully was visibly taken aback. Her eyes were wide and her mouth sat slightly open, her lips pouting into a small, withdrawn O. She didn't want to appear compliant, but she didn't deny that she was glad this was happening. There was something there, between them; she had felt it the whole night and had wondered if there was a chance at some sort of confirmation. Apparently, this was it. She twisted her legs apart from her cross-legged position and scooted up a little closer to Reyes. "Um, okay."

Reyes turned to face Scully with an open, inviting smile. She made Scully comfortable just with that simple gesture, and although it didn't stop her heart from racing, it sure as hell made her feel less awkward about the whole thing. Scully looked down and huffed, "Reyes-"

"Monica," Reyes corrected. "You don't always have to be so formal." Admittedly, Reyes did enjoy that about Scully, but the thought of the rare moment in which her name would finally slip off her tongue drove her mad. Reyes took Scully's cheeks in her hands and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. Scully's brows were furrowed slightly with worry.

"You look amazingly beautiful, Dana," Reyes mused.

And with that, she pulled Scully's face to hers and placed a chaste, close-mouthed kiss on her lips. Scully's arms stayed propped on the bed to keep herself up, but she closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her. The kiss was innocent, still and simple, and Reyes was about to break it off when Scully pulled away and said in a husky tone, "I don't think that counts as 'making out', Monica."

That took her off the edge. Reyes moved one hand from Scully's cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her in again, letting her fingers tangle into her hair, pushing her lips harder onto hers, letting them open little by little. Scully finally released her grip on the bedspread and took Reyes' shoulders to pull her closer. Reyes' breath caught, in excitement more than surprise, and she took Scully at the waist and pressed herself tight against her body.

Mulder hadn't changed his position on the loveseat, but he was definitely enjoying the view. His mouth had formed a silly, open grin, and he ran his hand through his hair to push it off of his forehead. _It's definitely gotten warmer in here,_ he thought, and proceeded to pull his sweater over his head and throw it across the room onto the pile of clothing in the corner. The mugginess of his room had never bothered him on his own, but now that he had 2 extra bodies that were breathing much heavier than normal, it definitely added up. He stood up and cracked a window. He noticed how much tighter his jeans had gotten.

Scully was now on her back, Reyes poised above her, gripping her waist as she delved her tongue into Scully's mouth, their lips still pressed together as tightly as they could. Scully let a soft, almost inaudible moan drift into Reyes, and she bit her lip and pulled hard.

Before Mulder sat back down, he slowly and silently unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, and wiggled them down just enough to let himself free. He wasn't about to drop them right down to the floor, but he couldn't keep himself barricaded in there much longer. He returned to his spot on the couch, keeping his pants mid-thigh, and let out a soft sigh as he placed his hand over himself. _I'm a guilty man,_ he told himself. _Guilty, guilty, guilty..._ He knew he shouldn't. But oh, God, when would the chance ever present itself again? He only hoped that maybe neither of them would notice, or that if they did, neither would care. Best case scenario, they wouldn't care, and they'd invite him to join, but he couldn't ask for miracles. He slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

Scully's arms were wrapped around Reyes as she indulged in the sweet, supple taste of her lips, tilting her head from side to side every so often, their noses brushing at every turn. Reyes still had one hand at Scully's waist, using her other arm to keep herself lifted above Scully just enough that their stomachs were touching. Reyes, very slowly and carefully, was bringing her fingers to fiddle with the hem of Scully's shirt, waiting for a protest to cease and desist. When none came, she lifted her shirt up ever so slightly, and tucked her hand underneath it to press against Scully's belly. It was smooth and warm, and she stroked her palm across it in lazy circles, her fingers tentative against her skin. She was slowly moving up, inch by inch, careful of the invitation she never really received, but Scully was ready to invite her, and grabbed her hand and forced it up to her breast, gripping Reyes' hand over it, squeezing them together. Reyes broke away with a sharp gasp. She could feel lace. _Black,_ she prayed, _please let it be black._ Reyes squeezed harder.

"Oh my God," Scully groaned.

Mulder whimpered in agreement. His hand was fully wrapped around himself, although still inside his boxers, and he stroked slowly as not to blow his cover. He was not necessarily the quietest, especially by the end, so he kept his pace restrained. It was torture.

Scully grabbed Reyes' shoulder and pushed her over onto her back, effectively straddling her, pinning her arms above her head. Her shirt was still pushed up over her breasts, and Reyes confirmed it was indeed black lace. She inhaled slowly and carefully, her chest rising and falling in precise increments. Gripping both of Reyes' wrists with one hand, Scully pushed herself against Reyes and drove her tongue almost down her throat. Her other hand ventured down Reyes' torso, across her chest and belly, passing her waist, her hips, and...

Mulder let out a loud groan, much louder than he had anticipated. Shit.

Scully jumped up. In all honesty, she had almost forgotten he was there. But now she definitely knew, and was disgusted.

"Mulder!"

His hand was out of his pants fast enough that Reyes didn't see, but Scully had and she looked pretty pissed off. He raised his hands in an 'I surrender' motion, since her glare could probably cut his dick clean off, and he chuckled. Out of fear, he supposed. He had no defense.

"I can't believe you," she muttered as she clambered off of Reyes. "We're leaving."

Reyes propped herself up on her elbows. "Dana, what's-"

"Mulder is 'what'," she huffed.

Mulder scrunched his face and grinned stupidly. He still had his hands above his head, just in case. Reyes looked over and instantly understood.

"Let me get my bag."

They clumsily collected themselves and their things, and Reyes led the way to the door with Scully just a pace behind. She made her way out the threshold and was about to close the door when she turned around and locked eyes with Mulder.

"You're despicable."

Slam.

He sat on the couch in complete stillness for a moment, his arms still raised, his pants still around his thighs. He let out a long, groaning sigh.

Scully and Reyes stood outside the door, only a foot between them, both their heads hung in embarrassment.

"So, um... What now?" Scully offered.

"You mean, like between us, or what do we do now?"

"Both."

Reyes thought for a moment, but she looked up to Scully and grinned cheekily.

"My room isn't too far away."

**Author's Note:**

> this is, technically, my first ever fanfic attempt, so... any and all constructive feedback is very welcome!  
> i'm a little bit too in love with x files college au... hopefully the next fic i attempt will be set in the canon universe, just so see if i can do it, but... lesbian reyes... and bi scully...  
> i don't know why but i have this weird hc that mulder is kind of a pervy jerk when he first meets scully at college? why did my brain do this i don't want this


End file.
